Home
Home is the second episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It focuses on Zane and his quirks causing discomfort with his fellow Ninja as they continue to train to thwart the plans of Lloyd and the Hypnobrai. Unfortunately, the snakes' treachery runs deeper than they realize, and Skales' latest plot could have disastrous effects for them all. Plot At the Monastery, the others begin to notice Zane's odd behaviour, but Sensei Wu explains Zane is the ninja's brother, and like all brothers, he is different. After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never receives any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. In the meantime, at the Forest of Tranquility, Lloyd Garmadon instructs the tribe to create a fortress to "rule" Ninjago from, where Skales and Rattla conspire the downfall of Slithraa, the current tribe leader. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analysing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all four ropes holding up the fort, it will crash down with the snakes inside it. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. In the nick of time, though, Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame, Kai's dragon, while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. After rescuing them and destroying the fort, he explains the flute is as old as the Serpentine themselves, and the flute is sacred, as it will play a large role in the Serpentine's downfall. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the ninja's new home. Meanwhile, at the Hypnobrai tomb, Skales challenges Slithraa to a fight in the Slither Pit for command of the tribe, which Skales wins. Now in control of the Hypnobrai, he banishes Lloyd, demanding he never return. He leaves, but steals a map to the other tribe tombs before he exits, and plans yet another act of vengeance. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Slithraa - John Novak *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *After Shard extinguished the fire, Sensei Wu's eyebrows were black instead of white. Notes *The episode name refers to the recurring theme of home (and more broadly, a sense of "belonging") that appears throughout the episode: **Zane is melancholy due to not knowing details of his past or his family, and is something of an outcast among the Ninja due to his odd behavior. **The Monastery is destroyed by the Serpentine, only for Zane to reveal a new home in the Destiny's Bounty. **Lloyd attempts to build a treehouse to use as his new headquarters, only for the Ninja to destroy it. Later, he is banished from the Hypnobrai Tomb, forcing him to wander Ninjago alone. **Finally, the theme of belonging is reinforced at the end, where the Ninja fully accept Zane as a brother, and Zane in turn tells Sensei Wu that they are his family. *The opening scene of the episode is a reference to the previous one, with Sensei Wu being disturbed by the sounds of his pupils. However, this time, the Ninja are training rather than playing video games - notably, Wu checks the gaming room first, only to find it empty. *In the US/Canadian version, Zane left a message in the fridge. However, in the variable language variation, he is actually sitting inside of the fridge when responding to Kai's reaction. *The weapons rack in the Hypnobrai Tomb's Slither Pit includes ice versions of the Grim Pick Axe, the Silver Dark Blade, the Silver Battle Mace, the Double-Bladed Dagger, the Bowie Knife, and the Katana. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Destiny's Bounty. MoS2ColeHypno.png MoS2Bounty1.png MoS2BlackEyebrows.png MoS2BadFood.png MoS2ColeScythe.png MoS2DinnerScents.png MoS2DragonHut.png MoS2EarthDragon.png MoS2EvilFight.png MoS2Falcon.png MoS2Falling.png MoS2FluteExplain.png MoS2FireDragon.png MoS2FlyingBack.png MoS2FoodFight.png MoS2HappyDinner.png MoS2HouseTree.png MoS2IceDragon.png MoS2JayLetter.png MoS2KaiTroubled.png MoS2LloydCage.png MoS2LloydSand.png MoS2MalmanDelivers.png MoS2Mezmo.png MoS2MezmoSign.png MoS2MezmoSlug.png MoS2MezmoTable.png MoS2Mon1.png MoS2Mon2.png MoS2MonRuins.png MoS2MonTVRoom.png MoS2Postman.png MoS2Promise.png MoS2Rattla.png MoS2SkalesSlithraa.png MoS2SnakeTalk.png MoS2Strange.png MoS2TiredDragons.png MoS2Training.png MoS2TrappedDragons.png MoS2Treehouse1.png MoS2Treehouse2.png MoS2Treehouse3.png MoS2Treehouse5.png MoS2Victor.png MoS2ZaneBows.png MoS2ZaneSad.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes